


stay strong

by to-a-merrier-world (wayward_wolves)



Series: sleepyhunk's prompts and drabbles [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Injury, Platonic Cuddling, Sickfic, Stranded, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_wolves/pseuds/to-a-merrier-world
Summary: written for the prompt: platonic pidge and shiro + sick ficPidge and Shiro get stranded on an uninhabited planet. It wouldn't be a problem, if Shiro hadn't been attacked by a carnivorous planet and gotten seriously sick.





	stay strong

**Author's Note:**

> hmmmmm, may extrapolate further on this later, cause i like the concept, but for now it'll just be a one-shot
> 
> no beta, all mistakes mine, yadda yadda, enjoy~

“Ugh,” Pidge grunted, finally helping Shiro down onto the mostly dry cave floor before slumping onto the ground herself, completely exhausted.

They’d been stuck on this planet for three days now, with still no sign of any of the others  _or_  their lions.

Things had started out okay, she had Shiro with her, after all, and together they could get through anything. But then they had run into these weird, carnivorous plants and Shiro got bit by one protecting Pidge. Shiro had said he was okay, but the next morning he woke up in a cold sweat and running a high fever.

Then, it’d started storming, thunder and lightning and heavy rain. Pidge had found a cave in the mountains when they’d first crash landed in their pod on the planet, and so she’d slung Shiro onto her shoulder and carried as much of his weight as she could to get them both to that cave and out of the storm.

Shiro started having tremors halfway to the cave, and now he was turned on his side on the floor of the cave, shaking uncontrollably.

“Here,” Pidge said, helping Shiro sit up and take off the top part of his armor. Shiro attempted to help, but his hands were too unsteady and Pidge gently pushed them away so she could undo the clasps herself.

After setting his armor to the side to dry, she quickly removed the top half of her own armor and helped Shiro to a drier part of the small cave, before ripping off a piece of the sleeve of her undersuit and wetting it in the cold rain. She placed the damp, cool cloth on his forehead and then laid down next to him, holding onto his flesh arm for comfort.

She was scared,  _god_ , she was so scared. Shiro was shaking so hard his teeth were chattering, and his skin was flushed red and hot to the touch. Things were looking really,  _really_  bad for Shiro if the others didn’t find them fast.

Pidge squeezed her eyes shut and hid her face in Shiro’s shoulder, desperately trying not to cry. She had to keep it together, for both of their sake’s.

“I-i-it’sss o-oka-ay, P-pi-pidge,” Shiro stuttered out, his teeth audibly clacking together from the tremors racking through his body.

Pidge took a deep breath and pushed as much confidence into her voice as she could. 

“It will be,” she said, hand closing into a fist. “The others will find us soon, and then we’ll get you in a healing pod and you’ll be good as new.”

Shiro let out a shaky laugh. “Y-yeah. Ta-takes m-more than a de-deadly ca-carni-vorous plant to ta-take m-m-me down.”

Pidge snorted before sitting up a bit to look down at Shiro. “Get some rest, Shiro. Tomorrow, I’ll figure something out and I’ll get us out of here. I promise.”

Shiro managed a small smile, eyes mostly closed from his own exhaustion.

“Your fa-father w-would be proud, Ka-katie,” Shiro said before finally allowing himself to slip into unconsciousness.

Pidge laid back down, resting her head on Shiro’s shoulder. She’d save Shiro. She could do this. She just had to stay strong.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos always appreciated!


End file.
